My little Princess
by ShirayukiiHanna
Summary: Kristoff encuentra a Anna, a quien le acaban de robar su dinero. Y decide llevarla a su apartamento en donde también vive su prima Elsa. Sin Saber que secreto esconde la pelirroja y todo se complica cuando Hans llega a Nueva York. Kristanna/Hansla
1. Chapter 1

El frio era tan perfecto como solo a Ella le gustaba. Era una noche Hermosa y Ella lo disfrutaba desde su apartamento. Sentada al lado de la ventana observaba embelesada la fría noche, el ruido de la puerta se escucho abrir. Supo de inmediato que ese debía se su primo.

- Espero que hayas traído mi cocoa...-las palabras se quedaron en su boca al ver que aparte de su primo Kristoff había llegado alguien más, sus cejas se alzaron y sus ojos se abrieron, su boca se frunció un poco y un gesto de confusión apareció en ella.

-Lo siento, si la traje-El alzó las bolsas del super como evidencia

-Y tengo la impresión de que no solo eso trajiste-el comentario puso algo nervioso al enorme rubio, a su lado una delgada chica de vivarachos ojos azules, cabello rojo y pecas estaba de pie.

-Ella es Anna, y la encontré cuando un tipo le arrebato el bolso, intenté correr tras el pero no pude alcanzarlo. Elsa ¿Se podría quedar esta noche?- la rubia mostró una sonrisa algo forzada, pero la joven pecosa se adelantó

-Yo, realmente lo siento. Tenia todo mi efectivo en esa bolsa y solo traigo mi maleta con ropa- estaba haciendo un puchero, casi al punto de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. La pelirroja hablaba con un acento diferente que casi era inaudible pero la rubia lo detectó con claridad. Se dio por vencida, suspiro derrotada.

-Se puede quedar. No creo que alguien vestida de esa forma tenga alguna mala intención- Anna vestía un abrigo Morado con botones negros que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, medias gruesas color negras y zapatos del mismo color, unas orejeras afelpadas rosas y su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en dos trenzas.

-Realmente te agradezco que me dejes pasar la noche aquí. Mi nombre es Anna Westerguard y tengo 19 años-

-Un placer Anna Westerguard, Soy Elsa Arrendelle y realmente espero que no seas una loca psicópata- la sonrisa en Anna apareció haciéndola ver más pequeña, con un aire infantil...

Pero lo que solo duraría una noche, duró más de lo que los tres se imaginaban. Pero cada día que pasaba, ninguno tenia ni la menor idea del secreto que aquella chica pelirroja guardaba...

**-Dos semanas después-**

-Kristoff, ¿sabes algo sobre la familia de Anna?-pregunto la joven rubia mientras desayunaban

-No, me ha contado muchas cosas pero por alguna razón evita hablar de su familia, ¿Por que lo preguntas?-el rubio parecía intrigado por la conducta pensativa de Elsa.

-Por que, se me hace muy extraño, me deja claro ver que es una buena chica pero algo no me cuadra-explico la rubia mientras daba un trago a su café

-Buenos días a ambos-saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, llevaba una pijama y el cabello rojo enmarañado

-Buenos días- saludo Kristoff con una sonrisa a la pelirroja pecosa

-Es tarde, son las 10:30 de la mañana, en donde vivías ¿te dejaban dormir tanto?, ¿No ibas a la escuela?-pregunto de golpe la joven rubia

-Normalmente me dejaban dormir mucho y en cuanto a la escuela los tutores me iban a dar clases en el cas...-Anna guardo silencio de pronto como evitando decir algo-en mi casa-continuo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Anna- parecía una pregunta, el tono de voz de Kristoff reflejaba nerviosismo-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un partido de Hokey sobre hielo?-la manos parecían sudarle y una pequeña risa salio de Anna

-Claro que si, jamás he visto un partido en vivo-la pelirroja parecía entusiasmada, demasiado de hecho

-Es dentro de una hora-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Entonces es mejor que me arregle- la pelirroja se metio al baño.

Elsa ce entó en un sillon de la sala, tomo su portatil , abrio Google. Trataba desesperadamente de recordar algo

-We...Wes..Westerguard-dijo como si hubiera gritado vingo, la palabra que intentaba recordar había llegado a su mente. Tecleo el nombre de Anna Westerguard y sin muchas esperanzas aparecio algo que no podia creer, dio Clik en Wikipedia y había una biografía de la joven.

**Princesa Anna Westerguard de Noruega**

**Decimocuarta hija de los reyes de la más joven y la única mujer en su familia. La reina Ella murió en el parto de su única hija, actualmente la princesa tiene 19 años, se sabe que es alérgica al pescado y tiene cierta fascinación con las culturas de otros países. Tiene 13 hermanos pero no se le ve seguido acompañada por Hans, el décimo tercer príncipe.**

Y había más cosas escritas pero Elsa no pudo seguir leyendo, aparecían fotos de la joven, con vestidos de gala, había unas más antiguas que otras y la rubia no podía creer eso.

-Kristoff ¿Podrías venir a ver esto?-preguntó ella sin dejar de observar la pantalla. El rubio acudió al llamado eficiente.

-Guau, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Crees que eso complique mis planes de invitarla a salir?-la rubia puso los ojos en blanco

-Ese no es el problema Kristoff, si ella vino a este lugar sin permiso, lo más probable es que la encuentren pronto y nos vemos involucrados en algunos problemas-explico la ojiazul diplomaticamente

-Eso no lo había pensado- Elsa se paso la mano por el cabello mientras soltaba un suspiro. Pasaron algunos segundos cuando e agua de la regadera seso y ambos voltearon hacia esa dirección, esperando con ansias a que la pelirroja saliera, cuando lo hizo notó el tenso ambiente. Pestañeo un par de veces intentando entender.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó la pelirroja cautelosamente

-Si, ¿Por que no habría de estarlo Princesa Anna?- los expresivos ojos azules de la pelirroja se abrieron de sorpresa y parecía estatua, estando en el mismo lugar sin moverse. Elsa había sido demasiado directa.

-Lo siento-dijo Anna apenada mientras bajaba un poco la mirada

-¿Tus padres saben donde estas?, o saliste ilegalmente de tu casa, tomaste el primer vuelo que viste y sin pensarlo dos veces te escapaste de Noruega-el tono de la rubia había subido y era más severo, lleno de sarcasmo, los labios de Anna parecían temblar un poco y sus ojos se volvían acuosos y cristalinos.

-Elsa, no creo que sea bueno confrontarla así-susurró Kristoff intentando calamar a su prima,

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad, pero es que querían casarme con alguien que yo no quiero y todo fue culpa del tonto de Hans- Anna lloraba infantilmente mientras se las arreglaba para poder hablar claro

-¿Quien es Hans?-pregunto Kristoff quien caminaba hacia Anna

-Es mi hermano-soltó la joven en medio de sollozos

-Anna, lo siento pero no creo que sea buena idea que sigas aquí, o por lo menos háblale a tus padres para que sepan que estas a salvo-la rubia extendió el teléfono a la pelirroja

-Gracias, pero no me eches a la calle- pidió la ojiazul aun col lagrimas en los ojos, esto conmovió a la rubia

-No iras a ningún lado...por ahora, solo haz la llamada, y luego veremos que hacemos, y tienes prohibido salir en lo que decido que hacer contigo Anna-


	2. Chapter 2

-No voy a marcar-dijo Anna apenada, mientras jugaba con sus manos. El anuncio no le cayó de maravilla a la rubia quien solo alzo una ceja a manera de inconformidad, pero se limito a no decir palabra alguna. Dándole entrada a la pelirroja para que expusiera la razón por la cual no llamaría- Sé que dije que lo haría, y que has sido muy condescendiente conmigo, pero no puedo hacerlo,Si marco rastrearan mi ubicación y eso si seria un problema para ti y para Kristoff, hice una carta, sin remitente, pero estoy segura que con esto bastará para dar a entender que estoy a salvo-

Elsa aun no parecía convencida del todo, pero estaba pensando en toas las posibilidades que podrían tener al ayudar a una princesa fugitiva.

-Bien, entonces dejaremos esa carta en el buzón más lejano-Dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa tomando el sobre de las manos de la pelirroja

-Kristoff, ve a dejar la carta en esté momento, necesito hablar con Anna un momento- el tono de la ojiazul era de lo más frió, parecía estar conteniendo un enojo enorme que intentaba ocular a toda costa. El Rubio entendió que debía ir a dejar esa carta lo más pronto posible, así que tomo su abrigo y luego salio despidiéndose con la mano, cuando la puerta fue cerrada por el ojimiel, Elsa fijó sus ojos en la pelirroja. La cual sintió el frió inundarla y quien esperaba un regaño inmediato.

-Anna, ven necesito que me expliques con lujo de detalles, ¿Por que estas aquí?, para ayudarte necesito saberlo- la pecosa abría y cerraba sus ojos con incredulidad, la voz de Elsa había parecido por un momento una voz cálida y dulce. Con inseguridad, Anna comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse en el mueble donde estaba la rubia.

-Pensé que me regañarías-comento Anna, sacando una ligera y lineal sonrisa a la rubia-

-Si, yo también, pensaba hacerlo, pero te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, yo soy la reina del salir huyendo de los problemas- en los ojos de Elsa había una mar de melancolía, pero antes que la pelirroja pudiera preguntar acerca de eso ella se repuso y dijo con tono autoritario- Ahora, si dime- Anna tomo mucho aire, haciendo referencia a que a continuación contaría una larga historia.

- Soy la menor de toda mi familia, solo tengo hermano varones y el de edad cercana a la mía se llama Hans. El suele ser irresponsable y derrochador y mi padre suele decirle que no dejara de verlo como un niño caprichoso hasta que consiga una mujer que quiera casarse con ella, entonces escuche cuando el estaba hablando con su mejor amigo John sobre el que Hans se casara con su hermana y lo que ganaba John haciendo que su hermana aceptara era mi mano. Claro que Jonh se rehusó, ninguna mujer en sus facultades mentales aceptaría a Hans. Mi hermano es apuesto, pero es el hombre más egoísta que he conocido-un suspiro salio de la pecosa ojiazul para terminar su relato

-Anna, no creo que tu hermano pueda prometer tu mano, estamos en el siglo XXI- repuso Elsa

-Si puede, intentando convencer a mi padre y a nuestros hermanos mayores de que John es un buen partido-explicó la pelirroja. El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar, vio un momento la pantalla de su celular y al ver que era Kristoff contesto rápidamente. La expresión de la ojiazul quien mientras la llamada avanzaba parecía tomar cierto aire de preocupación, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo escucho. Colgó y vio directamente a Anna

-Necesito que empaques tus cosas, iremos a un lugar lo suficiente seguro para que puedas estar ahí, aunque eso signifique regresar. Sabes Anna, siempre quise una hermana, tal ve no como tu, pero es como si tuviera la necesidad de ayudarte-la manos níveas de la rubia se posaron sobre las de la pelirroja

-Yo también siempre quise una hermana, gracias por todo, iré a guardar mis cosas-Anna se levantó y camino hacia el cuarto, mientras Elsa observaba el piso, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba parecer aclamada, aunque no era tan fácil a sabiendas que algunos miembros habían llegado a la ciudad, pues en los historiales de vuelo había aparecido el nombre de la pelirroja fugitiva; y esta noticia había sido cortesía de CNN.

Una idea parecía iluminar el rostro de la rubia, , su celular estaba aun en su mano y comenzó a enviar algunos mensajes.

* * *

El timbre sonó, y la rubia miró por el interfono, dándose cuenta que era a quien esperaba. Abrió la puerta y dejo ver a una joven de menor estatura, con un largo cabello dorado y bonitos ojos verdes, quien sonreía mientras cargaba una maleta de color morado y un sol como logotipo.

-Adelante- dijo Elsa con un sonrisa-¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?-

-Si, todo está aquí-dijo la ojiverde señalando la maleta. Anna, quien terminaba de arreglar sus cosas se asomo para ver quien había llegado. Pero gracias a su personalidad despistada hizo más ruido del necesario haciendo que la atención se enfocara en ella.

- Elsa, ¿Es ella?-pregunto la chica de ojos verdes observando a la pelirroja

-Si, es ella- la princesa fugitiva, observaba con confusión la escena- Anna, ella es alguien de mi entera confianza su nombre es Rapunzel, ven un momento-

-Mucho gusto-saludo amablemente Anna mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Necesito que te sientes- Rapunzel sacaba una peluca rubia platinada, un color muy parecido al de Elsa, unos lentes de sol y una gabardina negra.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que el Disfraz?-la pelirroja parecía no entender aún su situación actual

-Algunos miembros de tu familia acaban de llegar a la ciudad, ya que localizaron el destino de tu vuelo. Así que, el disfraz es para que cuando salgas nadie te reconozca nadie.

-¿Estas hablando enrecio?-la pelirroja preguntó sobresaltada- Esto está mal, me encontraran y me llevaran de vuelta y lo peor es que no se quien haya venido a buscarme-llevo ambas manos a su cara, hablaba muy rápido y parecía haber palidecido.

-Cálmate Anna, y deja que Rapunzel te ponga la peluca-dijo en tono sereno Elsa. Llevando sus manos a los hombros de Anna, la empujaba lentamente hacia una silla y cuando hizo que se sentara, le hizo una seña a su amiga- Es toda tuya-

-tienes muy bonito cabello Anna-dijo la ojiverde mientras tomaba las hebras rojizas del pelo de la pecosa en sus manos e intentaba alzarlo sin que se salieran pelillos rojos. Tomo al menos 10 minutos terminar de recogerle el cabello de Anna, cuando lo hizo, la ojiverde saco una malla para el cabello. Y la coloco antes de la peluca. una vez puestas ambas, la ojiverde le dio los lentes obscuros.

-Me siento como una doble agente- dijo la pelirroja en broma

-Bien señorita doble Agente a mi parecer ya está lista- comento Rapunzel complacida de su trabajo

-No, aun no, ahora regreso-Elsa se encaminaba hacia su recamara.

-Cuando te estaba peinando no te quejaste en absoluto, me recuerdas cuando debía hacerle lo mismo a Elsa, claro que por su abundante cabello resultaba más difícil-

-Espera ¿Por que le ponías pelucas a Elsa?-preguntó Anna curiosa

-¿No lo sabes?, Elsa fue reina de belleza hasta hace un par de Años- la pelirroja intentaba pensar en Elsa como reina de belleza, pero no podía, era una buena persona, pero demasiado fría la mayoría del tiempo como para serlo.

- Realmente no me la imagino-

-Anna, ponte los lentes y la gabardina, debemos bajar, nos están esperando-Anna obedeció y se estaba poniendo el abrigo cuando la ojiverde hablo

-Chicas, debo irme, tengo más clientes que atender, Anna fue un gusto conocerte, Elsa querida, nos vemos luego- ambas respondieron la despedida mientras la pelirroja se ponia los lentes.

-¿Como me veo?-preguntó la pecosa con inseguridad

-irreconocible, ahora vayámonos- ordenó Elsa

Afuera del edificio las esperaba un Bentley mulsanne 2010.

-Entra Anna- la rubia abrió la puerta para que Anna entrara rápido y luego ella.

-Gracias Kai-saludo la mayor al hombre que conducía

-Siempre es un placer llevarla a casa-contestó amablemente el hombre mientras comenzaba a conducir- Y señorita, de la familia real solo llegó el décimo tercer príncipe-al parecer Elsa había puesto al corriente a aquel hombre.

-Es Hans-dio un pequeño grito la pelirroja-Hans no se detendrá hasta encontrarme, no quiero regresar a noruega, estoy bien aquí, contigo y con Kristoff-

-¿Anna hay alguna posibilidad que tu hermano desista y se vaya a casa sin ti?-la joven pecosa negó con la cabeza

-No creo, todo esto es por que no se puede ganar el respeto de nuestro padre, y por eso le dijo que hasta que una mujer aceptara casarse con el no perdería el tiempo escuchando sus tonterías-terminó de hablar Anna y la rubia parecía pensativa, meticulosamente juntaba las piezas para lograr que Anna pudiera quedarse.


	3. Chapter 3

-Señoritas, hemos llegado-dijo Kai mientras salia del auto para abrirles la puerta a las jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias Kai-habló la rubia mientras salia del auto seguida de la pelirroja disfrazada.

-tu casa es bonita-Anna era muy dulce y cordial al mismo tiempo y aunque sus modales eran muy buenos, reflejando su cuna, sus cumplidos siempre eran sinceros. La casa era lo bastante grande para albergar a más de dos familias. De jardín amplio pasto adornando la parte frontal de la propiedad, había un camino de piedras hacia la entrada.

-Y aún no has entrado- Elsa se apresuro a abrir. Dio un pequeño toque al timbre y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de edad madura, con una amable sonrisa, que aumento al ver a las recién llegadas.

-Elsa, Dios mio, me alegra tanto verte-el saludo contenía un tono acogedor y maternal

-Gracias Gerda, también estoy feliz de verte. Anna ella es Gerda, es mi nana. Gerda ella es mi nueva amiga Anna- la mujer saludo a la joven con un cálido apretón de manos

-Mucho gusto Anna- dijo amablemente Gerda

-Igualmente- la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente al ver el ambiente de aquella casa. Colgaban cuadros enormes por doquier, de fotos de Elsa, era una colección biográfica, había por lo menos una de cada etapa que sufrió la rubia- Elsa, eres muy fotogenica- Anna hizo el alago, pero este no causo el efecto esperado. Los ojos azules de la rubia, de un momento a otro miraban aquellos cuadros con melancolía.

-Si, mi madre también me decía eso muy a menudo- y de un momento a otro volvió a ser la misma de antes- Anna ahora puedes quitarte el disfraz- el comentario fue una orden implícita que la pelirroja obedeció rápidamente.

-Dame eso querida-dijo Gerda recibiendo la peluca, los lentes y el abrigo- Los iré a guardar- La mujer camino hacia las escaleras.

-Elsa ¿Realmente estuviste en concursos de belleza?-

-Si- fue la única respuesta de la rubia, se modio el labio por unos momentos y suspiró con mucho dolor- No me gustaban cuando era mas joven, pero a mi madre esas cosas le encantaban. Un día me comento sobre uno, pero yo estaba tan ocupada dentro de mi cuarto haciendo tarea que no le tome mucha importancia, días después mis padres tuvieron un accidente y...murieron-la voz se le había quebrado al pronunciar la ultima palabra y hacia un esfuerzo enorme por que ninguna lagrima saliera de sus ojos

-Lo siento, realmente no quise...-

-No te preocupes Anna, lo se. Seguí con los concursos solo por sentirme culpable, y hasta cierto punto les tome aprecio, pero los deje al entrar a la universidad. He aprendido que a veces hay que hacer las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y aunque se que no es mi culpa, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo feliz que pude haber hecho a mi madre- la pelirroja estaba conmovida por lo que le dio un cálido abrazo a Elsa

-Eso es muy triste, pero si te sirve de consuelo, eres la persona que más me a ayudado y no se que hubiera sido si tu no me hubieras aceptado en el apartamento-

-Gracias Anna, pero eso es merito de Kristoff, Pero prometo que no te casaras con nadie que no quieras y si no quieres regresar no lo harás, te doy mi palabra- Elsa rompió el abrazo para ver una brillante sonrisa en Anna

-Elsa, me hubiera gustado tener una hermana como tu-

-Ami igual Anna-

Tres días después

Elsa estaba parada frente al hotel donde Hans se hospedaba, necesitaba solo una oportunidad para poder ayudar a Anna. Bajo del auto, que era conducido por Kai. Caminó hasta la recepción para poder rentar una habitación, solo llevaba consigo un portafolio y su celular, estaba vestida con traje empresarial y su cabello amarrado en una coleta. Comenzó a dar su información, para poder adquirir la recamara.

Mientras, en una habitación de aquel hotel...

-Es mi tercer día aquí y no la encuentro- dijo molesto un pelirrojo de prominentes patillas y ojos verdes, golpeando al puerta de la habitación,

-Jamás vas a encontrarla metido todo el día en el hotel y si no la encuentras, tal vez encuentres a una mujer que acepte casarse contigo- dijo un chico de ojos azules y melena rubia brillante, que de un momento a otro recibió toda la atención del pelirrojo

-Jonh, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que tienes una mente brillante?-el pelirrojo de un momento a otro derramaba entusiasmo

-Si, Hans lo has hecho-dijo con desanimo el rubio, al ver que había abierto la caja de Pandora

-Debo buscar a mi futura esposa, adiós- estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando alguien toco, el la abrió esperando al servicio a la habitación, pero se llevó una muy grata sorpresa , Y entonces como bajada del cielo, pudo divisar a una joven rubia, de ojos azules,aparentemente de una edad similar a la de el. Ella permanecía estática, de pie en la puerta.

-¿Disculpa a quien buscas?-preguntó Hans curioso

-a Hans Westerguard- cuando el pelirrojo escucho la respuesta de la joven, sonrió triunfante

-Esté país es muy eficiente, envían esposas a domicilio-bromeo el ojiverde, haciendo pasar a la rubia. Jonh que aún estaba dentro solo observó en silencio la escena- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Muy gracioso, señor, pero no vengo a eso, Me llamo Elsa Arrendelle- la voz de Elsa era serena y fuerte- Vengo a hablar sobre su hermana-el semblante del pelirrojo, que hasta ahora había estado relajado, tomo un aspecto severo y frió

-¿Que tienes que ver tu con eso?-

-Supe que gracias a usted, ella salio de su país de origen, por el hecho de que no querer casarse por medio de un matrimonio arreglado- Hans escuchaba atento, y de un momento a otro su sonrisa apareció.

-Entonces, me imagino, que sabrá que el problema se suscitó, por que necesito una esposa- ambas miradas se encontraron, el azul vs el verde. Sus miradas eran sostenidas entre sí, era como un desafió y el que la apartara perdería.

-Lo se. Pero no creo que eso tenga algo de relevancia, vengo a hablar sobre la seguridad que Anna tendrá cuando regresé a casa, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcancé para que ella no se casé con alguien que ella no aprueba, no estamos en la era medieval-

-¿Realmente hará todo lo posible por que mi hermana pueda regresar a casa, sin que se case a la fuerza?-

-Así es-respondió firmemente sin flaquear

-Entonces, por mi está bien, solo contéstame algo ¿tu estas casada?-la pregunta parecía una burla para la rubia,

-No, claro que no, apenas tengo 23 años-

-Bien, entonces Anna no se casará con nadie que ella no quiera-fue una contestación muy amable por parte del pelirrojo, pero a Elsa no le daba confianza eso-en su lugar, tu tendrás que hacerlo, tu te casarás conmigo. Al menos que te retractes de lo que dijiste antes- Elsa bajo la mirada por un corto lapso de tiempo. Debía ayudar a Anna, no quería volverse a sentir mal, por no poder hacerlo a tiempo.

-lo haré, pero antes tu tendrás que firmar un contrato, sobre la libertad que tendrá Anna de elegir a quien ella quiera para casarse y cuando tenga una edad aceptable-una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción adornó el rostro del pelirrojo

-Me parece bien. Pero deberás traer el dichoso contrato mañana, junto con mi hermanita-

-Claro, pero no la veras hasta que hayas firmado. Nos vemos luego- ella caminó hasta la puerta, jalando la perilla para salir.

* * *

Hola, :3 muchas gracias por sus sugerencias, realmente las estoy tomando en cuenta, y gracias por seguir leyéndome.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya había pasado el día prometido, Elsa se había desvelado redactando el contrato. Y ahora estaba dentro del auto, frente el hotel donde se hospedaba Hans, Anna y por Kristoff también estaban dentro del carro, claro que no tenían idea de lo que iba a pasar una vez que Elsa bajara de el.

-Anna, necesito que te quedes aquí dentro del auto, yo bajare dentro de unos minutos por ti ¿Si?- la pelirroja solo asintió- Kristoff acompáñame tu entraras conmigo y seras testigo de que el firme. Bien, ahora vamos- El rubio salio del vehiculo detrás de Elsa, que portaba un conjunto parecido al del día anterior. Llevaba los papeles en la mano. Cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación del pelirrojo ella toco la puerta.

No tardaron mucho en abrir, quien lo hizo fue Hans

-o Mi amor, que bueno verte, ya te extrañaba. Tu y tu gorila pueden pasar- la voz del ojiverde era burlona y Elsa escuchaba completamente seria el recibimiento mientras con su brazo bloqueaba el avance de Kristoff, quien se veía amenazante con el ceño fruncido

-Toma, firmarlo-ordenó la rubia, Hans tomo los papeles y comenzó a hojearlos.

-Jonh, dame una pluma-el rubio miraba extrañado a Hans, pero sin dudarlo le paso una pluma. Cuando el ojiverde tomo la pluma firmo de inmediato y lo entregó nuevamente a Elsa

-No lo leíste-lo regaño ella

-Ahora, bajemos, quiero ver a mi hermana-el pelirrojo ignoraba por completo a Elsa, hasta que pareció recordar algo, y mientras bajaban por el ascensor sacó una caja negra de su saco-Toma-se lo dio a la rubia, ella confundida lo abrió. Era un anillo con una joya azul incrustada.

-¿que demonios?-dijo Kristoff sorprendido, Elsa solo lo veía confundida.

-Ponlo en tu dedo, hazlo rápido- La rubia lo hizo, encajaba perfecto en su dedo, era muy bonito. Pero el rubio, aun estaba confundido- ¿Y bien donde está Anna?- ellos seguían caminando y se aproximaban a la salida.

-Ella está en el auto-explicó la rubia, apresurando su paso, llego primero a carro y abrió la puerta-Ya firmo puedes salir-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa. La pelirroja salio del auto yle dio un abrazo a la otra chica.

-Gracias Elsa- dijo la pelirroja una vez afuera del automóvil.

-no hay de que, ¿Pero dime como lo conseguiste Hans no da algo sin pedir nada a cambio?-

-Pero, claro que lo hice, hermanita-dijo el pelirrojo triunfante, desde atrás de ambas chicas- o ¿acaso no vez el anillo en el dedo de Elsa?-Anna bajo su mirada a las manos de la rubia. Pero su atención se centro en Kristoff, cuando tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Hans.

-Kristoff, basta- ordenó Elsa -Suéltalo, realmente no vale la pena golpearlo- el rubio soltó a al ojiverde a regañadientes. El pelirrojo con su mirada altiva, acomodo el cuello de su camisa rápidamente.

-¿Como pudiste Hans?, de todas las mujeres ¿Por que ella?. Elsa no merece pasar su vida con un tipo como tu-

-Solo será un año Anna, el firmo el contrato sin leerlo. Está en las letras pequeñas del final. Después de un año podré pedir el divorcio y el tendrá que acceder, sin mencionar que después de la boda podre estar aquí por el tiempo que me plazca. Mientras tu eres libre de elegir como, cuando y con quien te casaras-la rubia permanecía integra y serena

-Jamás tendré como pagarte lo que hiciste Elsa-

-Lamento romper el emotivo momento, pero los reporteros están llegando y quiero a mi prometida de vuelta, para las fotos de la prensa-

-Anna, ve con Kristoff a casa, yo estaré bien-

-¿De verdad?, Elsa ¿Estas segura de querer quedarte con este tipo?-pregunto Kristoff molesto

-Si, debo explicarle el contrato. Yo los alcanzare tan pronto termine- explicó la ojiazul. Anna y el rubio entraron al auto.

Y la predicción de Hans se hizo realidad, fotógrafos y reporteros llegaron.

-Sonríe Elsa- susurro el pelirrojo al oído de la rubia. Después de unas preguntas, muchas fotos y una historia de como Hans se enamoro de ella, claro, inversión de el mismo, se dio por terminado el desorden. Estaban sentados en el lobby del hotel.

-Ahora que termino todo esto, me voy-dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie

-Espera, necesito saber de ti. Tengo que hablarle a mi padre sobre mi prometida. Volaremos a Noruega dentro de de una semana, para que mi padre te conozca. En toda esta semana, necesito saber cosas, como el nombre de tus padres, a que se dedican, tu edad, las escuelas en las que cursaste, y todo eso-

-Mis padres murieron, eran empresarios, Estudie derecho, en la facultad de derecho en Yale, tengo 23 años- y ahora que te dije eso, lo demás lo sabrás cuando te de mi curriculum vitae, ahora me voy.

El pelirrojo, la observo alejarse en silencio, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo por el asunto de los padres de Elsa y la manera en la que lo preguntó.

* * *

-¿Estas bien, querida?-pregunto Gerda observando a Anna pensativa. Kristoff ya le había comentado el incidente a Gerda, por lo que ella estaba al corriente de lo hechos.

-Me siento mal-respondio secamente la pelirroja

-¿Por lo que tuvo que hacer Elsa?-

-Si- asintió la joven pecosa, los ojos de Anna parecían afligidos

-Eso la va ayudar,va a poder liberarse del enojo que tiene consigo misma. Desde que sus padres murieron trata de ayudar a la gente, de maneras extraordinarias. Cada tres mese dona grandes cantidades de dinero a diversas organizaciones contra el hambre. Dona a orfanatos y a hospitales. Y esto lo hizo para ayudarte Anna, cuando ella tenia unos cuatro años, siempre estaba pidiendo a las estrellas una hermana, pero los señores no pudieron. Por eso te paresia tanto-

-Gracias Gerda, pero sigo sintiendo que Elsa no debió aceptar eso. Hans no es bueno para ella-

-Sabes Anna, todo en esta vida sucede por algo, todo tiene un propósito.

* * *

-Padre, Padre. Tienes que ver esto-un joven de cabellos negros abrió una enorme habitación, dejando ver a un hombre canoso de edad madura, sentado en un escritorio de madre llenando papeles

-¿Que sucede Robert? ¿Por que tanto alboroto?-pregunto el hombre extrañado por el comportamiento del joven

-Hans salio en televisión, y ahí dijeron que está comprometido. Por cierto su prometida, es muy guapa- el hombre mayor, que poseia ojos verdes, veía a su hijo con extrañeza

-Eso es imposible, no tiene ni una semana que Hans fue a Nueva York-

-Pues eso dicen en la televisión, y otra cosa, por fin encontraron a Anna- El hombre se levantó de inmediato por la felicidad que le causaba

-¿Mi hija está bien?-preguntó con jubilo aquel hombre

-Si, al parecer la prometida de Hans fue quien cuidó de ella, y cuando Hans fue por Anna quedó profundamente enamorado de la chica rubia- el padre aun parecía incrédulo.

-Bien, si así es. Necesito conocer a esa joven, quiero ver a mi hija y debo averiguar si todo esto de la prometida de Hans es autentico o una simple farsa. Mandaré un avión para que vayan a recogerlos-


	5. Chapter 5

No podía evitar observar con cierto recelo el anillo de compromiso que portaba, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse, los días que prosiguieron a la firma del contrato fueron un infierno, la prensa acosándola, había tenido suficiente de los micrófonos y cámaras. Pero ahora que el avión real,estaba a punto de aterrizar en Noruega, sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Resignada alzo la vista encontrándose con un par de miradas llenas de preocupación, una azul y una castaña, y las dos estaban dirigidas hacia ella. Suspiro con resignación.

-¿Por que me ven así ustedes dos?-Elsa alzó una ceja mientras veía sería a Anna y a Kristoff, quienes estaban sentados en el asiento frente a ella. Era un avión privado, por los asientos estaban dos frente otros dos y había una mesa en medio.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien?-preguntó la pelirroja

-Anna, te aseguro que no tengo cáncer y no me quedan dos semanas de vida. Estoy perfectamente bien, así que ¿Podrían dejar de mirarme como si fuera una desahuciada?-trataba de cubrir su nerviosismo con aquel carácter frió. La pelirroja sentía compasión por su amiga, ya que se sentía algo culpable por su situación.

-Si, claro, por que eres la ''reina'' Elsa y lo puedes todo tu sola-Kristoff molesto se levantó de su asiento para colocarse en otro algo lejos de ambas chicas. El rubio permanecía molestó desde el día en que Hans firmó el contrato y es que Elsa se había vuelto como su hermana desde la muerte de su abuelo, y aunque sabía que eran primos por el simple hecho de que la tía de la rubia lo haya adoptado cuando pequeño, siempre había apreciado a Elsa. Y le molestaba el hecho de que no haya confiado en el.

El comportamiento de Kristoff no tomo desprevenida a la rubia ya que lo conocía desde que eran niños y el aveces podía parecer amenazante pero en el fondo era un chico muy sensible. Elsa solo suspiro y regresó su mirada a la ventana, ignorando completamente a Anna, quien al ver que Elsa no le hacia caso fue donde el ojimiel.

Al ver alejarse a la pelirroja, no pudo evitar sentirse inundada por una soledad inexplicable, que intento dispersar, sentándose en pose fetal mientras abrazaba sus piernas y hundía su cara en el hueco entre sus rodillas y su pecho. Las seis horas que habían estado eran, aburridas, abrumadoras y desesperantes para la rubia, aunque sabía que faltaban unas cuatro horas más para llegar a su destino.

Cuando aterrizaron Anna y Kristoff estaban dormidos, Hans no se había despegado de su celular ni un momento y Elsa veía Funny Face una película de Audrey Hepburn. Elsa se levantó y caminó hasta Kristoff y hacia la pelirroja a quienes despertó.

-Vamos, bajaremos nosotros primero-Hans tomo por los hombros a su prometida mientras la llevaba hacia la salida del avión. Casi a punto de cruzar la puerta el pelirrojo se acerco al oído de la rubia- recuerda sonreír-

-Lo haré cariño-dijo Elsa con voz de concurso y una hermosa sonrisa fingida.

-Muy bien así-celebró el pelirrojo la buena actuación de la ojiazul, dejo sus hombros para tomarla de la mano y salir. Decir que había un mundo de fotógrafos era literalmente la mejor descripción de la escena. Los flashes cegaban los ojos azules de la rubia quien no dejaba de mostrar su bien entrenada sonrisa. Cuando bajaron de las escaleras del avión había una zona acordonada que pudo dejar pasar a la pareja y a sus acompañantes hasta el estacionamiento,sin ningún problema. Allí los esperaba un auto negro y elegante con dos pequeñas banderas de noruega.

* * *

Las 10 horas de vuelo de Nueva York a Oslo la estaban matando, le pesaban los parpados, pero lo único que la mantenía despierta era su orgullo, ya que Hans estaba sentado a su lado y si se dormía terminaría recargada en el hombro del pelirrojo.

A lo lejos pudo divisarse el palacio real de Oslo, era de noche por lo que la iluminación lo hacia lucir enigmático y hermoso, la luna estaba en su apogeo y ese día se apreciaba una luna llena brillante y parecía más grande que otros días. Pero eso no basto para que los ojos de Elsa se cerraran por completo.

-Ya legamos-grito Anna con sumo entusiasmo, mostrando su radiante sonrisa mientras salia del auto, haciendo brincar de sorpresa a Elsa, quien llevo su mano al pecho por el sobre salto

-gracias a Dios por que estoy muerto- se quejó el rubio, sus movimientos eran lentos y parecía recién despertado. Elsa bajo detrás de Kristoff y a lo ultimo Hans. Los cuatro jóvenes entraron, siendo recibidos por múltiples sirvientes.

-Es enorme-susurró Elsa mientras observaba a detalle el lugar que la rodeaba.

-¡Anna!, hija mía, que bueno que estas bien-un hombre de cabello castaño cobrizo con canas en los lados laterales de su cabeza apareció en las escaleras y bajó los más rapido que le permitieron sus piernas, fue directamente a la ultima de sus hijos, para estrecharla en sus brazos- realmente te extrañe muchísimo, pensé que algo malo pudo haberte pasado-

-Papá, yo también te extrañe mucho-contestó Anna con devoción al sentir el abrazo de su padre. Elsa desvió por un momento la mirada pues el emocional momento la llenaba de melancolía.

-Padre, ella es Elsa-dijo la pelirroja presentando a la rubia, quien dio una pequeña reverencia- es maravillosa, realmente si hubiera tenido una hermana me hubiese encantado que fuera como ella- Los ojos verdes del Rey eran muy parecidos a los del pelirrojo, y no dejaban de observarla

-Bienvenida señorita, espero que su estancia aquí no la haga arrepentirse de la elección que tomo-la rubia solo rió tontamente

-Eso no pasará, estoy profundamente enamorada de Hans-no podía creer lo que acababan de pronunciar sus labios, le daba escalofríos solo recordarlo y le costaba trabajo no hacer gestos de desagrado.

-Si y el sentimiento es mutuo padre-el pelirrojo trataba de sonar convincente

-¿Disculpa, pero como puedes amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo?- preguntó un hombre joven entrando a la sala, quien observaba intrigado a la rubia. Elsa maldijo la situación ne su mente.

-Amor verdadero-respondió la joven en tono firme, el recién llegado no pudo evitar reírse, pero no en forma de burla o de mala manera,simplemente le causo gracia la respuesta de Elsa

-Tu ganas- le dijo a la rubia- aunque ¿que fue lo que realmente te enamoro?, Hans no tiene muchas cualidades-

-Basta Linus-regaño el rey a su hijo- Creo que nuestros invitados están agotados, y deben descansar- Elsa y Kristoff celebraron en silencio la recomendación de aquel hombre

-Por cierto Papi-dijo Anna llamando la atención de su padre-El es Kristoff y es primo de Elsa, y...-

-Claro, el chico que encontró a mi hija y le dio un lugar donde alojarse. Estoy enormemente agradecido contigo muchacho. Pero no los distraigo más, Linus sirve de algo y lleva a la prometida de tu hermano y a su primo a sus alcobas-

-Claro padre-dijo Linus mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-Gracias majestad, y hasta mañana. Buenas noches Hans-dijo la rubia con una ligera reverencia dirigida al rey mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando el hermano de Hans le mostró su alcoba Elsa no dudo en entrar en el primer momento e ir directo a la cama. Se estaba quitando las botas, cuando vio a Anna entrar con una almohada y una sabana.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?-pregunto Elsa confundida

-Ya me acostumbre a dormir contigo Elsa, déjame quedarme ¿Sí?-Anna cerraba una y otra vez sus ojos, haciendo un gesto angelical

-Bien, quédate. Pero no babees mi cabello-regaño la rubia-Ni la almohada-

-Gracias-chillo feliz mente Anna mientras se tiraba en la cama-¿Te vas a dormir así?-

-¿Así como?-la rubia estaba fastidiada por no poder dormir

-Espera ahora vengo- no tardo mucho cuando nuevamente llegó Anna- Toma- le tendió una pijama, compuesta por una blusa de manga larga y una pantalón. ambos de tala suelta, para mayor comodidad

-gracias-susurró Elsa quitándose la ropa, para cambiarse. Una vez lista se metió a la cama- Ahora, no quiero escuchar ni un ruido más-

Fue lo ultimo que dijo la rubia platina antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.


End file.
